Lemon Juice: The Crystal Mine II Part 2
by rocker95
Summary: Part 2 of 2. Jade and Jeffrey return to Jasper Park after Jade's nightmares of 2013; Gavera alloy is back in Jasper causing problems. Enjoy!
1. Chaosity Rain part 1

**Chapter 1**

**Chaosity Rain part 1**

* * *

><p>Hours later.<p>

Gadget and Sheba came in with the posessed Humphrey.

"Why is that thing here?" Kate asked.

"Because this thing is your husband." said Gadget.

"NOOOO!" Kate screamed and ran to Humphrey.

"Sit." Gadget said to Humphrey and he sat on his hind legs. "Calm."

Humphrey then obeyed.

Kate then sat on her hind legs and touched Humphrey's cheek with her paw as she began to cry.

"How can you let this happen?" Kate cried. She then cried more on his chest with her arms around his neck.

Gadget walked outside with tears running down his face. Sheba followed him.

"He can't be gone." Gadget cried. "There has to be another way."

"You know what happened last year." said Sheba.

"This is all my fault." Gadget cried.

"No it's not." said Sheba.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" shouted Gadget. "You told me to shoot them twice and I didn't!" he shouted and sighed. "Don't pull that 'you're innocent' shit. I know I'm not."

"Fine." said Sheba.

Gadget looked below to see an army of evil white wolves walking to the minefield.

"GET INSIDE!" Gadget shouted at Sheba. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

The two ran inside.

"EVERYONE ON YOUR STOMACHS AGAINST THE WALL!" Gadget screamed.

Everyone including Sheba and Gadget did so.

The mines the set off and a huge cloud of fire entered the den. It was in the air, but did not reach the walls. It then went away soon.

"What the hell did you put in those?" Oahu asked.

"Kerosene and gasoline." said Gadget.

"I thought you said gasoline." said Eve.

"Surprise." said Gadget.

"A terrible one." said Winston.

"I just hope that was all of them." said Gadget.


	2. Chaosity Rain part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chaosity Rain part 2**

* * *

><p>Oahu and Rooney then walked outside. The grass was completely gone. Guts lie on the ground and on tree branches. Metal was stuck in the ground and in tree trunks.<p>

"This brings back bad memories." said Rooney.

"Like what?" asked Oahu.

"This weather stone." said Rooney. "Jade discovered it when she was a year old. My husband and I had just gotten married. We were confused about what she was talking about at the time, but last year, Jeffrey's so called 'father', who was actually a ram, tried to kill us by making tornadoes."

"Is it still out there?" asked Oahu.

"No, Gadget destroyed it." said Rooney. "Well, it looks like the wolves are destroyed."

"No one can be too sure." said Oahu and jumped onto the ground. She then heard a growl and looked behind her to see a wolf.

"Rooney, help me!" Oahu screamed.

Rooney then shot a molotov cocktail at the wolf, but missed.

"Dammit!" Rooney shouted. "I'm out! Keep running and don't let it get you!"

The wolf then chased Oahu deep into the woods.

"Help me!" Oahu screamed as she got deeper in the woods.

Next, she saw the alien from the UFO walking toward her.

"NOOOO!" she screamed. "No! Please!"

"Take me to your friends, or I will kill you." said the alien.

"Do you promise not to hurt them?" Oahu asked, scared.

"I promise." said the alien.

Eve's.

"They're after Oahu!" Rooney shouted.

"No!" Tony screamed.

"Yes." said the alien from the doorway, with Oahu. "Is it strange how I got here so fast? I was brought here, using a teleporter. Oahu helped me here."

"I'm sorry, Tony." Oahu cried.

"Is Tony your little boyfriend?" the alien asked.

"Then, why don't you tell him who you really are?" asked the alien and pointed a gun underneath her chin.

"Get the laser away from me and I will." said Oahu.

The alien then put the laser in his pocket.

"My species is called primal polyalloy." said Oahu. "They're from Neptune. They are wolves with white blood and mimetic polyalloy in their DNA. The mimetic polyalloy makes us able to transform into other people, rather it be real people, or cardboard cutouts. Any image or person can be copied to make a new look. Earthlings can't identify us real well because our mimetic polyalloy is tasteless and non-detectable by metal detectors. Our blood also turns red instead of grey when it hits the ground. Evera alloy is our species in liquid form. All liquid forms have lost the ability to talk. My species was liquified one time, because almost everyone went bad. It was done to contain evil. Our government didn't realize that they'd gained abilities to posess. They sent them to crystal mines spread throughout the galaxy. Gavera alloy is a very hot liquid that's been in Earth's grounds since 1014. It has not recently been active for a time period between Haley and Jade, therefore, it hasn't been detected. It witholds radiation and unknown powers until it enters bodies. The powers are almost never the same. It had become forbidden on my planet. Since the evil primal polyalloy apocalypse on Neptune came about, I've been here since 2012."

"Now, Tony." said the alien. "Bring the white wolf to the UFO by dusk if you ever wanna see her again, or she'll never see the light of day again!"

"Hurry, Tony." Oahu cried as she and the alien teleported to the UFO.


	3. Flashbacks

**Chapter 3**

**Flashbacks**

* * *

><p>"What do I do?" Tony asked.<p>

"Bring Humphrey to the alien." said Gadget.

"No!" shouted Kate.

"Kate, I have a confession." said Gadget.

"What?" asked Kate.

"From last year, we know my mother has gavera alloy." said Gadget. "I do too. That's why I'm so smart. I see the future, get prepared and it comes true. Trust me. We need to get moving. I trust something good will happen."

UFO.

Oahu was tied to a factory-like machine as the alien and the evil white wolf stood aside.

"You won't get away with this, Xugnar!" said Oahu.

"Of course I will." said the alien. "They trust bounty hunters."

"You're a poor excuse." said Oahu.

"You're a poor excuse for a primal polyalloy." said Xugnar.

"Fuck you!" shouted Oahu.

"Release Killer." Xugnar said to the white wolf. "Keep him controlled until I say that he could rip her to shreds and disembowel her."

So, the white wolf walked to a different room.

A few hours later. Daytime.

Gadget, Sheba, Lilly, Garth, Tony, Winston, Kate and Humphrey were a few yards away from the UFO as they were making their way there.

In the UFO, Oahu and the white wolf, now standing with a huge white wolf, Killer, stood silently. Oahu and the white wolf shared the same flashback as they stared into each other's eyes.

December 30, 2011.

Neptune. Court room.

"All facts point to Thisana Corretani being the brutal killer of some of our species, therefore, I sentence her to execution." said the judge.

"No! Thisana!" her mother screamed. "She's just a child!"

"Sissy!" little Oahu cried.

"Tissaquel Corretani..." said the judge.

Oahu's mother looked at the judge.

"Do you pledge your husband and your daughter, Oahu Corretani, to be loyal to the superior species?" asked the judge.

"I wish death upon no one." said Oahu's mother.

January 15, 2012.

Police Radios: There have been reports of multiple primal polyalloys wreaking havoc on the superior species. The only hope now is the eradication of this species.

"We need to get out of here." Tissaquel said from her house.

Oahu then began running toward the back door. Xugnar then came through the front door and blew a whistle. Oahu's parents then fell under Xugnar's commands.

"Her eyes are not normal." said Xugnar. "Kill her!"

Oahu's parents then began to chase her.

"No!" Oahu screamed. "I'm your daughter! Please stop!"

"You're not the boss!" Oahu's parents shouted. "Xugnar is!"

Next, there was a zapping sound behind Oahu and there were two white puddles where Oahu's parents were. Oahu then hurried into a rocket and blasted off.

The present. January 2014.

Oahu looked into the white wolf's eyes, but only saw her mother's.

"Mom?" Oahu cried. "Mom, I forgive you. You don't have to do what he tells you."

The wolf took an arm, cut a piece of metal from a machine and wrote with the claws. The wolf held up a message that read:

Oahu, I am so sorry. I love you very much and I never meant for this to happen.


	4. Rez

**Chapter 4**

**Rez**

* * *

><p>"It's not your fault." said Oahu. "But we can still do this. He'll never suspect anything."<p>

Tissaquel, through the wolf, nodded her head "yes".

Tony and the crew then came inside.

"Oahu, are you okay?" asked Tony.

"Yes." said Oahu as the white wolf untied her. "We need to kill Xugnar and Killer. Killer's very dangerous and deadly."

"That wasn't at all guessable." said Gadget, sarcastically.

"Everyone hide until I say the que." said Oahu.

"You heard her." said Tony and they all hid behind a huge machine.

Xugnar then came in.

"What the fuck are you doing off that, bitch!" Xugnar shouted.

"I'm hungry." said Oahu. "I got off to find something to eat. Can you at least grant me that?"

"Anything else?" asked Xugnar with an angry look on his face.

"I'll tell you if you come here." said Oahu.

Xugnar then walked over to find Oahu's foot in his face.

"Please burn in Hell." said Oahu.

"That's it!" Xugnar shouted, pulling himself from the floor.

"NOW!" Oahu shouted.

The white wolf, posessed by Tissaquel sliced Killer in half and Gadget, Sheba, Tony, Winston and Kate pointed guns at Xugnar.

"Stop this now!" shouted Sheba.

"Oh great!" said Xugnar. "It's the alien protection program!"

Xugnar then pressed a button and a machine took away their guns.

"Now, where's your precious little ammunition?" asked Xugnar and threw Oahu on the machine, then jumped on and began choking her. Oahu then pulled the lever to start it and it started up.

Gadget then remembered the part on The Final Destination, where Lori was grinded up by escalator gears.

"I just got a risky idea." said Gadget.

"Is all of your plans risky?" Kate asked.

"All of the working ones." said Gadget and turned to the white wolf. "Tear the end of the track off. I need gears exposed. Make sure Oahu does not die."

The white wolf then went to the end of the track and cut it open, which then made it get sucked into the gears.

Kittie - Cut Throat

Oahu and Xugnar fought as cutters and mashers endangered their lives.

"Your species ends soon." said Xugnar.

"No, your nightmares will." said Oahu.

A few minutes later, they were close to the gears because of the speed.

"Bye bye, motherfucker!" Oahu said and jumped off the machine as it began grinding up Xugnar.

At the end of Xugnar's annihilation, Oahu shut off the machine.

"Mom, who's posessing Humphrey?" asked Oahu.

The white wolf then wrote "Your father" on a piece of metal.

"I want both of you out of the wolves you posess." said Oahu. "We need to return the ship and go home."

Oahu's parents then left Humphrey and the other wolf. Humphrey returned to normal and the other wolf turned brown.

"Where the hell am I?" asked the brown wolf.

"Humphrey!" Kate cried in happiness and cut the ropes that were over Humphrey's muzzle and paws.

"I will never leave you again." Humphrey said as he put his paw on Kate's cheek. "I promise you." he said and kissed her.

"So, you're just gonna leave me?" Tony asked, disappointed.

"Tony, I'm an alien!" Oahu shouted. "I'm not like you, I'm different than what you were brought up with!"

"I don't care." said Tony. "I don't care what species you are or what planet you're from. All I want is for you to be my wife. I don't want you do be anybody else."

Oahu said nothing.

"Fine. Leave." said Tony. "But I'll never be happy again." he said and ran off the ship.

Oahu then ran off the ship to him.

"Tony, wait!" said Oahu.

Tony turned around and Oahu kissed him.

"I love you, Tony." said Oahu.

Tony said nothing.

"If I'd never met you, my mind probably wouldn't have just suddenly changed." said Oahu. "Then again, I'd probably be the one dead, not Xugnar and Killer. You're the only reason I'd ever have to stay here... and I'm not going anywhere!"

Tony looked up. His anger was fading away.

"Let's plan our wedding tomorrow." said Oahu.

"I'd love that!" Tony exclaimed.

Everyone walked off the ship.

"Are you coming, sweetheart?" Tissaquel asked.

"No, mother." said Oahu. "I want to stay on Earth."

"Kay." said Tissaquel.

"Can I go?" asked the brown wolf.

"Sure." said Tissaquel.


	5. Happy Endings

**Chapter 5**

**Happy Endings**

* * *

><p>"Do we consider this over?" asked Tony.<p>

"Pretty much." Oahu said and kissed him.

As the spaceship reached the sky, a black 2000 Ford Excursion came and parked. Out of the back door came Kirby's mother.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up toward the sky.

"My parents." Oahu said and leaned her head against Tony's.

"Kirby, are you ready to come home?" asked Kirby's mother.

"I don't wanna come home." said Kirby. "I want to stay here with Hunter."

"What about Gil?" asked Kirby's mother.

"Let Hayden marry him." said Kirby.

"Are you gonna be able to be out here without my protection?" asked Kirby's mother.

"Yes." said Kate. "I'll watch over her."

"Alright." said Kirby's mother. "I'm coming back next summer to check up on you though." she said and got back in the truck. It then drove off.

"We should get someone to destroy the crystals." said Oahu.

"I'm already on it." said Hunter. "I sent a few people out there a few hours ago."

"Well then, that's just perfect." said Oahu and kissed Tony.

The next day. Friday, February 1, 2014.

It was a double wedding. Eve and Haley remembered back when Lilly married Garth and Humphrey married Kate.

Tony and Oahu accepted each other's scent. Hunter and Kirby then did the same.

Next, Tony and Oahu nibbled on each other's ears. Then, Hunter and Kirby did the same as well.

Then, Tony and Oahu's noses touched as well as Hunter's and Kirby's.

"I now pronounce Tony and Oahu husband and wife." said Haley.

"And I now pronounce Hunter and Kirby husband and wife." said Eve.

"You may kiss the brides." they said at the same time.

Tony and Oahu then kissed at the same time that Hunter and Kirby kissed.

Fall.

At Eve's, almost everyone was prepared to come in for dinner.

Oahu and Tony were sitting outside the den, staring at the dusk sky. Oahu's cheek rest against Tony's.

"Are you spouses ready to eat?" asked Eve from the entryway.

"Yep." said Tony. "We're coming."

Tony and Oahu then began walking inside when Oahu heard a thump in the leaves. She turned around and saw a peach lying in the pile of leaves. She smiled in happiness of the end of monstrosity and put her paw over her belly.

"Don't worry, babies." said Oahu. "Everything will be okay."

**Coheed and Cambria - The Suffering**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
